LA DESPEDIDA
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Un último beso, pensando en que era su despedida. Una última vez en una vieja casa abandonada. Un reencuentro en Francia, luego de cuatro años. ¿Qué pasará? Ted Lupin/Rose Weasley EN HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¡Volví! Si se que tengo un fic para continuar pero es que mi cabecita loca pensó esto y no me pude resistir de escribirlo, aunque ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de "TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR", no se preocupen... **

**Espero que les guste!!! Es una pareja completamente nueva para mí, así que si les parece que algo no quedo bien, pues es eso que es muy nuevo para mí y que todavía tengo mucho, pero mucho por aprender.**

_**Disclaimer: personajes de J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

**LA DESPEDIDA**

Hacia frío, mucho frío y él estaba allí calándose hasta los huesos, esperando que ella llegara, porque no le importaba morirse de frío si sabía que era por pasar un rato con ella, hablando, besándose, riéndose, cualquier cosa. Esa chiquilla que era como su prima le fascinaba, era tan dulce, tierna, decidida y apasionada que lograba dejarlo desconcertado, sin embargo no era idiota sabía perfectamente que era jugar con fuego, ningún Weasley aceptaría esa relación y eso era lo que más le dolía, saber que algún día tendría que alejarse de ella. Pero antes de dejarla se quemaría en ese fuego, porque la niña que Rose había sido ya no estaba, sino que era una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, él se encargo de eso, de que ella fuera una mujer.

-Teddy, ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto ella cuando llego y él ni lo noto.

-En nada Rosie ¿Qué tendría que pensar?- dijo el- solo recordaba- agrego sabiendo que ella quería saber más.

-No pensemos por esta noche ¿quieres?- dijo ella, con su tono de voz triste.

-Claro que no lo haremos princesa- menciono Teddy.

Lentamente, con una parsimonia insoportable, se le fue acercando hasta besarla, fue un beso suave, tierno, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, el ritmo avanzaba, convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo, el mismo deseo que embargaba a los dos participes de ese beso en ese lugar.

Habían elegido la casa de los gritos para su último encuentro, su "despedida", como Rose había titulado, porque significaba demasiadas cosas para ambos, su primer beso, la primera vez en la Rose se había entregado a un hombre, sus confesiones, todo estaba grabado en las paredes de aquel sitio.

La pasión se hacia cada vez más presente, ambos chicos estaban en un estado de excitación en el que difícilmente podían pensar con claridad, las carias se hacían cada vez más urgentes. Rose sentía las manos de Teddy colarse por debajo de su falda, acariciándole la pierna, recorriendo su cuerpo una ultima vez, él la acariciaba con una lujuria arrebatadora, casi con furia, de hecho si era furia lo que sentía. Teddy la acerco más hacia su cuerpo y la sentó a horcajadas sobre si mismo y la beso con más ímpetu que lo que ya le estaba poniendo, le mordió el labio inferior, incitándola a que ella participara más de ese juego de besos y caricias, ella gimió dentro del beso por esa simple provocación y eso solo hizo que Teddy no pudiera más, dejándose vencer por el fuego que lo consumía apretó más contra si el diminuto cuerpo de la chica y dejo que ella sintiera su erección.

Poco a poco Rose fue participando más en ese ritual que estaban creando, acariciando los hombros, los brazos y la espalda de Teddy, rompiendo el beso para mirarlo a los ojos, sonreírle y empezar a besar su cuello, cosa que le arranco un gemido a él.

De una manera suave, despacio Teddy fue acostándose en el piso, quedando Rose arriba y él abajo, en ese momento ya no importaba nada, solamente ellos dos, en ese momento, en ese lugar. Sin saber muy bien como, Rose descubrió que, de alguna forma, Teddy estaba sobre ella, lentamente las ropas se fueron perdiendo, para dar paso a dos cuerpos que de alguna manera parecían hechos a la perfección, Teddy termino de desvestir a Rose, y ella lo desvistió a el, los dos quedaron mirándose fijamente.

-Eres hermosa Rosie, te amo- dijo Teddy mirando embobado el cuerpo de la chica que tenia el frente.

-Tú eres hermoso, yo te amo, Teddy- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Teddy no espero un momento más y entro en ella de forma suave, lenta, Rose no pudo-ni quiso- hacer otra cosa que lanzar un gemido y arquearse. Él empezó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y pronto lo único que se escuchaba en esa vieja casa abandonada eran los gemidos y jadeos de ambos chicos.

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciendo el amor, no lo saben, lo volverían a hacer, seguro que no. Lo único que tenían claro era que eso significaba su despedida, la última vez que podrían pasar juntos, un último beso, una ultima vez, una última noche, una despedida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno aquí lo dejo, como ya dije espero que les guste.**

**Si quieren decir algo al respecto, dejen un review les será muy agradecido.**

**Un beso, **

_**Rose Weasley de Malfoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Primero que nada ¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!! Bueno aquí dejo un segundo capi de esta historia, sinceramente no tenia pensado continuarla, pero como Diluz me pregunto si lo pensaba hacer me dije: ¿Y por que no? Así que les dejo esto que es lo que me salio...**

**Gracias a ti, Diluz, por tu review y por hacer que se me ocurriera continuarla, este capi te lo dedico.**

_**Disclaimer: personajes de J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol empezaba a hacer su aparición, los pocos rayos que llegaban a la estancia iluminaban pobremente el lugar, sin embargo a pesar de eso se podía apreciar las siluetas de dos cuerpos durmiendo abrazados, lentamente la chica, quien parecía muy cómoda en los brazos del chico, comenzó a removerse.

-Rosie, duerme otro poco- dijo Teddy sujetando con más firmeza la cintura de ella.

-No Teddy, tengo clases-contesto Rose, intentando inútilmente de safarse.

-Pues falta y quédate aquí a mi lado- menciono él.

-No puedo lo sabes, Teddy por favor, no hagamos esto más difícil- pidió en un susurro la muchacha.

-Bien ya te dejo- contesto de mala manera.

-No te enojes, sabes que nadie aceptara esta relación, debemos continuar con nuestra vida, pero separados- dijo de nuevo ella, esta vez con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Shh, tranquila, no llores por favor- le toco pedir ahora a él.

-No puedo evitarlo, crees que no me duele todo lo que esta pasando, pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo ella.

-Lo se, a mi también me duele- admitió él.

Rose lo quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y pudo observar que no había en ellos un atisbo de duda ni falsedad, Teddy le decía la pura y más absoluta verdad, le dolía. Nunca antes lo había notado tan triste, bueno si cuando recordaba a sus padres estaba igual, pero nunca jamás derramo una lágrima, al menos, no en público, pero esta vez fue diferente porque las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos, dejándolos más cristalinos y Rose no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a él y lo abraso, casi en el mismo momento en que Teddy derramaba las lagrimas. Ella lo separo solo un poco para besarlo en los labios y acariciarle el pecho. Luego de eso Teddy le dijo que volviera al castillo.

* * *

Entrar a la sala común de Griffindor en el más absoluto silencio para que nadie la viera fue una verdadera proeza, pero logro conseguirlo y ahora se encontraba allí en su cama, abrazada a su almohada llorando, realmente no se sentía nada bien, el problema no era de su cuerpo, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero su corazón y su alma estaban completamente destrozadas, sentía como se desangraba por dentro, y dolía, claro que lo hacía y mucho, tanto que Rose se preguntaba como era que todavía no se había desmayado.

Sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta y dijo un leve "pase", pero cinco minutos después se arrepintió por completo de haberlo hecho. Lily la más pequeña entre todas las primas estaba allí, con claras intenciones de preguntarle que ropa se debería poner para ir a Hosgmeade aunque al verla quedo de una pieza, su prima Rose era quizás, después de ella misma, la única que no lloraba nunca.

-Rosie, ¿estas bien?- pregunto.

-No Lily, hoy no estoy nada bien- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, pero dile a los demás que no pienso salir, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto a Lily.

-Si, de acuerdo- contesto la otra.

* * *

-Les digo que estaba llorando- repetía Lily a sus primos y sus dos hermanos en Las Tres Escobas.

-Lily, de seguro le entro algo en el ojo y a ti te pareció que estaba llorando- dijo por enésima vez James.

-No idiota, estaba llorando de verdad, sino por que me diría que no se sentía bien- respondió Lily a su hermano.

-Basta ya de peleas, cuando volvamos al castillo le preguntamos como esta y listo- dijo Victoire harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo- ¿viene Teddy?- pregunto a James.

-No lo se Vic- respondió él.

* * *

Llegar a su casa sin que su abuela lo descubriera era un reto y lo sabía, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo abrió la puerta de la casa y entro al recibidor, sin embargo le fue peor de lo que esperaba porque no solo lo esperaba su abuela sino que también lo esperaba su padrino, Harry Potter.

-Teddy se puede saber donde estabas- dijo Andrómeda- nos hemos asustado chico, deberías dejar una nota por lo menos- reprocho la anciana mujer.

-Lo se abuela perdóname- respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno Teddy, ahora que llegaste me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo Harry que hasta ese momento estaba callado.

-Claro- dijo un poco desconcertado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, es otro capi corto pero es lo que me salio. Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews =D**

**Un beso,**

_**Rose Weasley de Malfoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Bueno nada acá subo el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste...**

**Gracias por su review a: sushy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

-Teddy, me gustaría que terminaras tus estudios en de auror en la academia de Francia- dijo Harry mirando a su ahijado.

-Pero tío, eso significa alejarme de la gente que más quiero- respondió él.

-Lo se y es por eso que te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses, entiende que es por tu bien, tal vez sea mejor que termines de estudiar allá- contesto a la replica del chico.

-Y en caso de que me vaya, ¿en donde viviré?- pregunto Teddy- no tengo familia en Francia, tío- agrego.

-Bueno, Bill también se va a vivir por unos años allí, ya sabes por la familia de Fleur, estoy seguro de que podrán alojarte el tiempo necesario- contesto el ojiverde.

-Está bien, lo pensare- contesto el metamorfomago.

* * *

Qué iba a hacer, no lo sabía, solo tenia claro que no quería irse a Francia, no quería alejarse de su padrino, ni de su abuela, ni de todos sus primos, de nadie, pero una razón en especial le impedía irse, una razón con nombre de mujer, Rose Weasley, no quería alejarse de ella por sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo quedarse a su lado significaba sufrir, llorar y mentir, fingir, como quisieran llamarle, significaba todo eso por el simple motivo de que quedarse, verla, estar a su lado y no poder proclamar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba lo iba a destrozar.

Tal vez y solo tal vez sería mejor hacerle caso a Harry, ir a Francia, terminar sus estudios e intentar crear una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevo país, nueva gente y quizás, algún día, una nueva chica lograra enamorarlo.

-¿Qué hago?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta.

Toc, toc, toc.

El sonido era insistente y molesto, pero ni siquiera se preocupo por prestarle atención, no tenia ganas y su cabeza vagaba en un mar de dudas y temores sin fin.

Toc, toc, toc.

De nuevo ese sonido molesto, que querían molestándolo, es que no se daban cuenta de que no iba a salir, que no pensaba en lo que sucedía en su alrededor.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ya ni se molesto en siquiera escucharlo, su mente viajaba a sus recuerdos con Rose, a los momentos que paso a su lado, regalándose risas, besos y abrazos. Una sonrisa invadió su cara, el recuerdo del primer beso juntos, sin duda era inolvidable, aunque eso le hubiera significado tener los cinco dedos de la mano de la chica marcados en la mejilla.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era verano, un verano con demasiada calor para una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas en la adolescencia, plena etapa en la que las hormonas toman el control._

_Teddy se preparaba para pasar un día entero en La Madriguera, siempre que iba un domingo a las reuniones familiares allí, acababa totalmente agotado. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con los Weasley´s, las bromas y el quidditch con James y Fred le hacían reír toda la tarde. Pero últimamente solo le importaba verla a ella, hablando con Albus, ayudando a Molly o simplemente leyendo uno de esos libros que fácilmente pesaban unos cinco kilos y que ella titulaba de "lectura liviana", fuera cualquier motivo solo importaba Rose, ver como se concentraba en el libro, abstrayéndola del tiempo y lugar en los cuales se encontraba o ver como fruncía el seño cada vez que no entendía algo se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, una muy peligrosa._

_-Teddy, ¿estas listo?- llego la voz de su abuela al otra lado de la puerta._

_-Claro, ya bajo- respondió terminando de guardar una camiseta en el bolso que estaba aprontando._

_-Por fin, Harry te debe estar esperando- dijo Andrómeda- compórtate, Teddy, por favor nada de bromas- pidió la anciana._

_-Tranquila abuela, me comportare, de acuerdo- contesto Teddy._

_Se despidió de su abuela y tomo los polvos flu para llegar a la casa de los Potter, de allí marcharían a La Madriguera y podría ver, al fin, a Rose._

_-Teddy, listo para el mejor de los días- pregunto en cuanto apareció por la chimenea James Sirius Potter, el mayor de los hijos de su padrino._

_-Buenos días para ti también Jimmy- contesto sarcástico, utilizando el apodo que James tanto detestaba._

_-No me digas Jimmy, sabes que lo detesto- protesto James._

_-No entiendo por qué no te gusta, si es adorable- siguió burlándose._

_-Deja ya de decir idioteces o publico en el almuerzo que te gusta Vic- ataco el otro._

_-No me gusta Victoire, es mi mejor amiga, pero nada más- se defendió Teddy._

_-Teddy, ya estas aquí- dijo Ginny al aparecer en el salón- ¿listo para un día agotador?- pregunto. _

_-Más que listo- respondió con una sonrisa._

* * *

_Llegaron a La Madriguera cerca de las once de la mañana, James en cuanto saludo a todos sus tíos y paso por un caluroso abrazo de su abuela se perdió afuera buscando a Fred, Lily saludo a todos y comió galletas de chocolate, al cabo de un rato había desaparecido con Hugo y Albus bueno él se quedo hablando con Charlie que estaba presente esa vez._

_Mientras todos se dispersaban por la casa, Teddy se dedico a buscar a Rose, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, no estaba por ningún lado, así opto por lo más fácil, pregunto por ella._

_-Tía Herms, ¿y Rose?- le dijo a Hermione cuando ésta paso por su lado._

_-Rosie esta en la antigua habitación de Ron, le dolía la cabeza y decidió acostarse- contesto con una sonrisa señalando las escaleras._

_-Gracias- contesto apurándose en subir las escaleras hasta el antiguo cuarto de Ron._

_Al llegar frente a la puerta toco dos veces esperando que le indicaran que podía entrar. Luego de que un leve "adelante" se escuchara del otro lado abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación._

_-Rosie, permiso soy yo, Teddy- dijo avanzando hacia la cama._

_Rose levanto la cara de la almohada y lo miro, intento sonreírle pero fue en vano, no salio más que una mueca, se notaba de lejos que la chica había estado llorando y a Teddy le hirvió la sangre, no le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran y mucho menos que Rose fuera quien lo hacía._

_-¿Por qué has llorado?- le pregunto con voz de ultratumba._

_-Yo no he llorado- respondió tozuda Rose._

_-Claro, por eso tienes la cara surcada de lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados, ¿verdad?- contesto con ironía._

_-Aldana Flint me dijo que yo era fea, y que por eso nadie se fijaba en mi- respondió al final Rose._

_-¿Y quien es esa tal Flint?- pregunto con indiferencia Teddy._

_-Es una Slytherin, yo hablaba con Albus, cuando ella escucho y me dijo eso- dijo la pelirroja como una pequeña a la que le quitan una muñeca._

_-¿Se puede saber de que hablabas con Al?- inquirió curioso, sabía que Albus era su primo favorito, pero casi nunca tenían charlas que dieran pie a un comentario de ese tipo._

_-Le estaba contando algo- dijo claramente evitando el contestar a su pregunta._

_-Eso ya me lo dijiste, Rosie- dijo Teddy en tono amistoso- pero quiero saber ¿__**Qué exactamente **__le estabas contando?- pregunto de nuevo._

_-Le estaba diciendo que me gusta alguien- dijo al fin Rose con las mejillas encendidas de un color carmesí._

_Teddy sintió como si un balde de agua helada le recorriera la espalda, tenso automáticamente los músculos de sus brazos y también le mandíbula._

_-¿Quién?- interrogo de nuevo con voz de ultratumba._

_-No creo que sea una buena idea decirte- respondió la chica mirándose las manos._

_-Solo quiero saber que clase de idiota no se fijaría en ti- contesto hablando de más._

_-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo un poco sorprendida por las palabras del chico Rose._

_-¿Y ese.... ese... ese chico no se fija en ti?- volvió a preguntar Teddy._

_-No, en realidad no lo se- dijo ella._

_-Rose, ¿Qué es lo que __**realmente**__ te preocupa?- dijo él._

_-Nuncabeseanadie- dijo Rose de carretilla._

_-Podrías repetirlo, no entendí- pidió Ted, la verdad es que lo había entendido perfectamente pero le encantaba como las mejillas de la chica se encendían._

_-Dije que...Nunca bese a nadie- repitió totalmente avergonzada, y las carcajadas de Teddy no ayudaban mucho, la verdad- ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto a la defensiva._

_-En que te afecta lo que te haya dicho la mocosa esa- dijo Teddy._

_-Pues en que ningún chico intento besarme, tiene razón- respondió la ojiazul._

_-No digas idioteces, no tiene ninguna razón- respondió rápidamente él._

_-Pero si nadie me quiere besar- dijo Rose haciendo aspavientos con las manos._

_Teddy no reacciono y poco le importo, no iba a permitir que Rose se hundiera sola por una cosa que no era, además era su pequeña oportunidad, así que sin pensar ni medir las consecuencias la beso._

_Fue un beso un poco torpe al principio puesto que era el primer beso de Rose, aunque en realidad no estaba ayudando mucho, cuando Teddy la sintió responder torpemente se dejo llevar y metió su lengua en la boca de la chica, claramente buscando que Rose siguiera el juego y así lo hizo. Lentamente ella empezó a enrollar su lengua con la de Teddy, explorando su boca, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

_Empujo al chico con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y después sin previo aviso lo abofeteo, la cachetada sonó en toda la habitación y la cara de Teddy se volteo hacia el costado por la fuerza del impacto, luego de eso Rose salio corriendo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Teddy, ¿estas ahí?- la voz de su abuela logro sacarlo del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

-Si abuela, aquí estoy- respondió levantándose para abrir la puerta.

-Cariño me gustaría que charláramos un poco, ¿te importa?- dijo Andrómeda una vez dentro del cuarto de su nieto.

-Claro, de que quieres hablar- contesto.

-De lo que Harry te propuso- comento la mujer.

-Voy a pensarlo, pero no quiero alejarme de ti- dijo Ted.

-Yo creo que es una excelente oportunidad, Teddy, deberías aprovecharla- contesto su abuela.

-De acuerdo te haré caso, me voy a Francia- sentencio el chico.

* * *

**Bueno este es mas largo que los anteriores!!!**

**Dejen reviews:D**

**Disculpen la demora, no tengo excusas.**

**Un beso,**

**_Rose Weasley de Malfoy (o Ceci)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!! Bueno acá traigo un nuevo capi!!! Es algo cortito, pero bueno. Pido disculpas por el atraso, he estado en las nubes últimamente...**

**Agradezco sus reviews a: susyh y Melrose Cullen.**

**_Disclaimer: personajes de JK Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4.**

Aún no entendía como fue que se dejo convencer por su abuela para viajar a Francia, se arrepentiría todo el tiempo eso seguro. No quería alejarse de su abuela, ni de los Weasley´s, de nadie, ya no importaba solo Rose, importaban todas y cada una de las personas que dejaba atrás.

El último mes se le había pasado casi volando, entre que los aprontes para irse, que los trámites de transferencia de una escuela de aurores a otra, que el tiempo para pasar con sus seres queridos y la adaptación de que se mudaba de país, ya casi no sabía en que día del mes estaba. Sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría, iba a comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todos, pero nueva al fin y al cabo. En el fondo de su corazón tenía la certeza de que eso sería lo mejor, pero directamente y diciendo verdades la idea de irse y vivir en un lugar donde no conocía nada, ni nadie, le agradaba lo mismo que vivir con una acromantula, bueno quizás no era para tanto, pero igual.

Lo único bueno que sacaba de ese viaje era que Victoire lo acompañaba, quería a esa chica como su mejor amiga, su compañera de la infancia, ella lo apreciaba pero Teddy suponía que no precisamente como solo su mejor amigo, más de una vez se hallaba con Vic demasiado cerca para su propio gusto, o tal vez fuera que la costumbre de estar solo con Rose no le permitía darse cuenta de la realidad de las cosas. Y ahí en ese punto otra vez, _Rose, _un mes entero sin sacarla de sus pensamientos, aunque evitaban cruzar sus miradas por todos lo medios, ni siquiera se rozaban, no hablaban, y sobre todo nunca se quedaban solos en una misma habitación. Era un acuerdo tácito, que ninguno parecía dispuesto a romper.

Sin embargo con Vic todo era diferente, se sentía a gusto, tranquilo, acompañado y en cierta forma, feliz. Las palabras que James le dijo alguna vez resonaban en su mente cada vez que evocaba la imagen de la mayor de los hijos de Bill, _"Le gustas y de verdad hacéis una buena pareja", _James podía tener algo de razón, pero no quería que la veela sufriera después de todo el no la quería como pareja, solo como su amiga, aunque todavía cabía la pequeña posibilidad de darle una oportunidad, y de paso dársela a si mismo, para que ella lo enamorara. Tendría que pensarlo cuando estuviera lejos.

Su padrino ya se había encargado de todos los gastos que su viaje podría suponer, incluso le ofreció dejarle algo de dinero en algún banco francés por si se quería independizar y no necesitar de Bill. Quizás luego de un tiempo se animara a alquilar algún piso para vivir solo.

Los chicos le hicieron prometer que les escribiría todos los días, para no perder el contacto y también que les mandaría fotos.

Sin embargo tenia la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Rose, de darle una despedida y decirle una ultima vez lo mucho que la amaba. Sabía que tenia que dormir, al otro día tendría que levantarse mortalmente temprano, pero no iba a poder dormir sin verla, así que sin más se escabullo de su cama y salio para la casa de Ron Weasley, ya vería después que se inventaba por aparecer allí a esas horas.

-Teddy, ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo ya- reprocho Hermione cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches, tía. Se que tendría que estar en la cama, ni me lo recuerdes que cuando la abuela se de cuenta va a matarme. Estoy aquí porque me gustaría hablar con Rosie, no he hablado con ella en todos estos días- contesto todavía en la puerta.

-Claro pasa, ya se me hacía raro que no hablaran ustedes dos, Rosie se encuentra en su cuarto, ¿la llamo o subes tú?- pegunta sonriendo tiernamente.

-No déjala, subiré yo, solo será un tiempo, muchas gracias tía- respondo mirando hacia la escalera que lleva al segundo piso.

-No hay por que, Teddy- dice caminando hasta la cocina.

Avanzo para llegar a la escalera, la subo y me encuentro con el corredor, camino hasta la última puerta al fondo y golpeo con los nudillos esperando una contestación.

-Pase- se escucha desde dentro.

-Permiso- pronuncio nada más entrar.

-Teddy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Rose sorprendida.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?, Rosie se que en todo este tiempo nos hemos evitado pero de verdad necesito hablar una sola vez contigo antes de irme, ¿crees que puedas?- respondo mirándola a los ojos.

-Si puedes, no soy nadie para prohibírtelo, además yo también necesito una charla antes de tu partida- dice ya más tranquila.

-Se que todo esto es difícil, de hecho a mi me parece un infierno, necesito un oasis de tranquilidad y por lo visto no puedo encontrarlo- empiezo a explicar- mira Rosie, no voy a nombrar nada de lo que ha pasado hace un tiempo, creo que ninguno quiere recordarlo por el momento, lo único que puedo decirte sin temor es que nunca te olvidare. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y espero, algún día, poder volver a verte y ser como todo era antes, aunque me vaya tengo la total seguridad de que una parte de mi se quedara a tu lado.

-Lo que has dicho es hermoso, Ted, también tu eres alguien especial en mi vida, lo motivos ya te los sabes. Nunca olvidare nada de lo que vivimos juntos, así como tampoco a ti. Espero volver a encontrarnos en algún momento, no se cuando ni donde ni como, pero eso es lo que quiero. Nunca olvides que te amo y me duele decírtelo y a ti escucharlo pero me es imprescindible que lo escuches una vez antes de irte. Te mereces ser feliz y poder tener tu vida, así como yo la mía, eres un gran estudiante y serás un gran auror, no lo dudo. Por otro lado mi corazón siempre te acompañara- expreso con el corazón en mano, literalmente.

* * *

El viaje me resulto bastante más tranquilo una vez que pude hablar con Rose, fue como quitarme una enorme y pesada mochila de la espalda.

Mi vida en estos cuatro años que pasaron no ha variado mucho, luego de un tiempo en casa de Bill logre alquilar un piso, termine mis estudios con las mejores notas, trabajo como auror la mayor parte del tiempo y tengo una vida nueva, demasiado nueva.

El timbre de la puerta me distrae, quien estaría tan loco como para venir a las tres de la madrugada a tocarme el timbre. Voy a abrir..... Mayor sorpresa estoy seguro de que no podría tener.

-Hola Ted, ¿puedo quedarme?

No, nunca me hubiera imaginado esto....

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado!! Se que he dejado en la intriga, pero bueno yo creo que no es tan difícil saber quien llego.... Aunque la vida de Ted ha cambiado mucho estos ultimos años.... **

**Ya no digo mas nada que sino cuento todo!**

**Dejen reviews... ;)**

**Un besote,**

**_Rose Weasley de Malfoy (o Ceci)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Siento la demora en actualizar, me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo antes. A mi defensa puedo decir que en realidad este capi podía estar listo ayer, pero la pagina me daba error y no me permitía subirlo.**_

_**Debo agradecer a quienes me han dejado un review: susyh y Melrose Cullen. GRACIAS CHICAS!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

_-Hola Ted, ¿puedo quedarme?_

_No, nunca me hubiera imaginado esto...._

Se suponía que ella no tendría que estar aquí... De hecho debería encontrarse en el Reino Unido, Inglaterra, para ser más exactos, sin embargo no, es ella en carne y hueso, parada en la puerta de mi apartamento... Aunque pensándolo bien, yo podría dejarla entrar y que habláramos más tranquilos sentados y tomando algo, después de todo somos amigos... Claro que todo eso sería un millón de veces más sencillo si aún no sintiera nada por ella, y por nada, se puede entender esta imperiosa necesidad de besarla hasta que me aburra que estoy experimentando.

Sin embargo tengo varios motivos para mandarla de regreso, el primero que si la persona que vive conmigo la encuentra en el piso a las tres de la madrugada, me mata.

Noto que me mira confundida, sin duda esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento pero no puedo hacer nada mejor, de hecho aún no he logrado reaccionar y salir de mi estupor. Sigue igual que como la recuerdo, su cabello pelirrojo cayendo en suaves bucles sobre sus hombros, los ojos azules tan idénticos a los de su padre, brillan como si fueran luceros, las pequeñas e imperceptibles pecas que están suavemente esparcidas por su nariz, pequeña y afilada, sus labios de color cereza y carnosos, invitando a probarlos, pero lo más cambiado era su cuerpo... A los quince años no tenía tantas curvas como las que posee a los diecinueve, si antes era mujer entonces ahora ya no se como definir en lo que se ha convertido.

-Ted ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta ella mirándome preocupada.

-Si, claro que si, pasa- le contesto reaccionando de una vez.

-Gracias, yo... Supongo que querrás saber que es lo que hago aquí- dice entrando al interior de lo que es mi casa.

-Admito que eso sería lo más conveniente- contesto caminando tras ella.

-Me ha salido una beca- su voz suena emocionada- para estudiar medimagia aquí, en Francia- concluye sonriendo.

-Eso es muy bueno, pero tu ¿Cómo es que has llegado y sin avisar a nadie además?- le pregunto tratando de entender el motivo por el que nunca supiera de su viaje.

-He avisado a tío Bill- responde con extrañeza- me dijo que te avisaría que llegaba, fue quien me dio la dirección- dice ella.

-No he visto a Bill desde un tiempo, ya sabes trabajo y esas cosas, siento si fui algo grosero Rosie- digo bajando la cabeza.

-Oh no, no te preocupes, debe de haber sido una gran sorpresa- responde haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Rose, me encantaría seguir platicando pero mañana trabajo, debería de dormir y ya es muy tarde- empiezo tratando de no molestarla.

-Claro Ted, solo necesito que me permitas quedarme hasta que pueda alquilar algo, no pienso molestar... Nuestra conversación puede esperar- termina recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, buscando de seguro un lugar donde dormir.

-Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo me quedaré en el sofá- digo observándola- es la puerta esa de la izquierda- indico señalando dicha puerta.

Rose camina hacia el lugar antes mencionado con algo de duda, cosa que no me pasa inadvertida, estoy seguro de que piensa que tengo una mujer esperándome metida entre mis sabanas, no me decido todavía a sacarla de la intriga y confirmarle que puede ir tranquila, que no hay nadie esperando por mi.

-Puedes ir tranquila, no tengas miedo, hasta lo que se de mi cuarto no se esconde ningún escreguto de cola explosiva dentro- bromeo para aligerar la tensión que de un momento a otro se creo en el ambiente.

La escucho sonreír por lo bajito... Al menos hasta que no lo aguanta más y suelta una sonora y contagiosa carcajada, tampoco yo puedo resistirme a corearla en este ataque de risa, de hecho nunca he podido no reír con ella.

Una vez que la veo perderse dentro de mis aposentos miro el sillón que será mi cama por lo que parece ser un tiempo indefinido, aún me pregunto como es que ella, Rose Weasley, se encuentra compartiendo techo conmigo... Puede que solo haga un par de horas que nos hemos vuelto a ver pero mi cuerpo siente su llegada más que nada, a duras penas he logrado controlarme así que voy a tener que buscar la manera de no pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, de lo contrario voy a cometer una locura y las consecuencias serán funestas, debo mantenerme ocupado y no dejar de reiterarme nunca que mi vida ya no es la misma, que ahora tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme y otras tantas por las que velar.

* * *

El olor a tostadas es delicioso pero que recuerde nunca se han hecho tostadas con ese olor sin encontrar también el de pan quemado, luego la imagen de la chica que durante tanto tiempo fue lo más importante para mí, parada en la puerta del lugar en el que vivo llega hasta mi memoria, descubriendo quien es la persona que se esta ocupando del desayuno. Entonces otra persona llega a mi mente, se supone que vive aquí, claro que no se escuchan sus risas ni la música a todo volumen como para estar completamente seguro de que hoy ha dormido fuera.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo en un susurro. Me va a tocar ir hasta su cuarto y ver si solo duerme.

Camino hasta la puerta que queda al lado de lo que es mi cuarto, ocupado en estos momentos por Rose.

Nicolai parece dormido, si no fuera por la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hasta yo le creería, pero tres años viviendo con alguien hace que sepas todas sus artimañas.

Nicolai Brandon es un compañero de "aventuras" que tengo desde que llegue a Francia, oficialmente es primo de Victoire por parte de madre, sus rasgos son casi iguales, cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules y atrayentes, porte aristocrático y la gracilidad propia de las veelas. Lo conocí el mismo año en el que llegamos, en una de las tantas visitas a Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur. Compaginamos casi al instante, luego de salir a bailar y divertirnos en la ciudad decidimos que mejor alquilábamos algo, antes de que Bill se decidiera a matarnos.

Ambos somos aurores, aunque mi graduación fue antes que la suya, Nicolai o Nick como lo llaman todos sus conocidos, tiene diecinueve años.

-Nick deja de hacerte el dormido- le digo sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Ya, ya Teddy, me has despertado- exclama con voz melodramática.

-Nicolai hablo en serio, tenemos un problema y no estoy para bromas- hablo con una voz que suelo emplear en el trabajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y que es ese olor a tostadas?- pregunta con la curiosidad marcada en la cara.

-Ha llegado una visita, y las tostadas son el desayuno que ella esta preparando- le respondo caminando en círculos.

-¿Ella? Teddy no, dijimos que aquí nada de mujeres- dice con voz molesta.

-Lo se, lo se. Mira, la dirección se la dio Bill habla con tu tío y enójate con él. Es una de sus sobrinas, una Weasley- le explico.

-O sea que no podemos echarla o el tío me mata y sin problemas, pero ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?- pregunta, ahora con confusión.

-Tiene una beca para estudiar medimagia- contesto de forma autómata.- Y es la chica de la que te hable- agrego.

-Esos si que son problemas- contesta refiriéndose a lo segundo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Rose aún no sabe que comparto el piso contigo, de hecho no le he dicho nada de mi vida en este tiempo- explico a mi amigo.

-Pues entonces díselo, no puede ser tan complicado- dice como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo, obviamente pasando por alto la magnitud del problema.- Y Teddy, no demores mucho que en unos días vienen mis primas- genial lo que faltaba todas las primas con sangre Weasley en las venas juntas.

-Lo intentare, vístete- respondo con voz cansina.

Bueno al menos Nicolai no ha armado un escándalo, desde que nos mudamos al departamento establecimos una serie de reglas que no deberíamos romper, la primera nada de mujeres, es decir que nuestras conquistas quedaban en un motel, algunas veces en sus propias casas pero nunca entre estas paredes. La segunda es que el fin de semana se duerme hasta tarde sin ningún tipo de interrupción. La tercera cada quién tiene una copia de la llave. Y la cuarta es que Victoire y Dominique, que son las personas que nos unieron en esta amistad, tienen libre albedrío en lo referente a nuestras vidas, nuestros hogar y en nosotros mismos.

Llego a la cocina, donde un olor a café y tostadas me golpea, colándose por mis fosas nasales. Rose se encuentra sentada en la cabecera, vestida solamente con una sudadera que le llega a media pierna, aunque está cuidadosamente arreglada, su cabello no está nada desordenado como usualmente se encuentra cuando recién te levantas, puedo apreciar también, gracias a los rayos de sol que le llegan de frente, el leve y sutil maquillaje que posee. Sus ojos presentan un leve sombreado en color piel y sus labios un poco de brillo rosa. Que recuerde ella no es así, nunca se había maquillado antes para desayunar, exceptuando cuando en su cuarto año del colegio le gustaba Malfoy, tampoco que recuerde es tan hermosa. Los años definitivamente le han sentado bien, además de tener un cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos que atraen a pesar de no tener los genes veelas y un aire sexy que te envuelve, también parece haber ganado más experiencia, serenidad y madurez, una buena combinación.

-Buenos días, Rosie- saludo cuando dejo de fijarme en su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Teddy- contesta levantando la mirada del periódico.- ¿Cómo has dormido? Espero que bien, siento si te desperté, suelo levantarme temprano.- agrega con ese aire de niña tierna que siempre logra que mis instintos más "paternales" se despierten.

-He dormido perfectamente, no me has despertado Rose, quédate tranquila, sabes hay algo que debes saber- respondo con una sonrisa, la misma que se desvanece cuando pronuncio la última frase.

-Dime, de seguro no es nada importante- contesta ella.

-Bueno verás yo comparto este piso con alguien, una de las personas que más me han apoyado en mi estancia aquí en este país- empiezo algo inseguro.

-Y ¿Quién es?- pregunta ella, confusa.

-Buenos días, wow Ted, nunca me dijiste que la sobrina de Bill era tan hermosa- esto no puede irme peor, justo ahora tenía que aparecer Nick y hacer su gran entrada, genial.

-Nicolai Brandon, mi compañero de piso, también conocido como Nick- contesto a Rose.- Nick te presento a Rose Weasley, una vieja amiga- presento a Nicolai.

-Un gusto- contesta mi amigo a la chica que le acaban de presentar.

* * *

_**Una aclaración, a partir del final del capitulo anterior está escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Teddy. Luego pienso volver a hacerlo en tercera persona y quizás después también desde el punto de vista de Rose.. Digo por las dudas, no se vayan a entreverar.**_

_**Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ;)**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Ceci**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, creo que era tiempo de que actualizara seguido ;) Bastante diría yo, pero eso da igual.**_

_**Ahora me toca agradecer a quienes me dejan reviews, me hacen muy feliz: Melrose Cullen, rose cullen potter y susyh (reconocimiento especial, sigues esta historia desde que la comencé GRACIAS :D)**_

_**Disclaimer: personajes de JKR.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 6.**

_-Y ¿Quién es?- pregunta ella, confusa._

_-Buenos días, wow Ted, nunca me dijiste que la sobrina de Bill era tan hermosa- esto no puede irme peor, justo ahora tenía que aparecer Nick y hacer su gran entrada, genial._

_-Nicolai Brandon, mi compañero de piso, también conocido como Nick- contesto a Rose.- Nick te presento a Rose Weasley, una vieja amiga- presento a Nicolai._

_-Un gusto- contesta mi amigo a la chica que le acaban de presentar._

Rose se muestra sorprendida, tanto que aún no ha atinado a saludar a Nick. No tengo idea de que fue lo que la sorprendió de tal manera, quizás fue el parecido que encontró entre Brandon y sus primas o tal vez el hecho de que esté sin la camiseta, voy a tener que hablar seriamente acerca del concepto de la palabra "vístete" con él. Uno no podía levantarse de la cama sin remera y presentarse así delante de una chica que no se conoce.

-Un gusto... Nicolai- pronuncia Rosie, bueno al menos ha logrado hablar.

-Dime Nick, Nicolai suelen usarlo para regañarme- pronuncia Nick con una traviesa sonrisa y con sus ojos clavados en mí.

-¿Teddy regañando a alguien?- pregunta ella sonriendo cándidamente, también con su mirada en mí, haciendo una gran alusión a cuando yo solía ser travieso.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?- pregunto por fin un poco ofendido.

-Parece que hoy se levanto más susceptible de lo normal- dice quien tengo por amigo de forma confidencial a Rose, claro que hubiera sido más creíble si no lo hiciera en voz alta. Rose sonríe y luego me mira divertida, contagiándome de su diversión, al final todos reímos de forma estruendosa.

-Ya basta, chicos hablo en serio, Nick ¿no se supone que trabajas?- pregunto tratando de volver a la seriedad.

-Habla por ti, yo tengo el día libre. ¿Por qué piensas que hice guardia toda la semana?- contesta todavía riendo.

-Parece que me toca trabajar, Rosie si necesitas algo Nick te lo dará, procura revisar todo que llegue a tus manos de su parte, creo que ya viste que es un bromista nato, y tú trata de no meterte ni meterla en problemas- digo a mis dos acompañantes.

-¿Bromista nato?- pregunta Nick haciendo caso omiso de mi advertencia.

-Nicolai basta- digo empezando a perder la paciencia, hay veces en las que me gustaría que Nick pudiera dejar de bromear y hablar como el chico grande y responsable que se supone debe ser.

-Ted, deja de atosigarlo. Se manejarme sola por la ciudad, tío Bill me enseño, además no creo que puedas decir algo respecto a las bromas, dime ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que solías ser en Hogwarts?- touché.

-Eso debe de haber dolido- comenta Brandon.

-Recuerdo muy bien lo que solía ser, pero también lo que era cuando tenía diecinueve.- Ella desvía la mirada, incomoda.- Da igual, solo no se metan en problemas, se supone que eres auror estas para dar ejemplo y hacer respetar la seguridad, por lo que más quieras Nick, no hagas que Rosie termine queriendo matarte, tiene un buen derechazo- comento risueño, tal vez suene masoquista, pero el cachetazo que me dio la primera vez que la bese sigue en mi memoria, como un recuerdo feliz. Ella sonríe, de seguro también recordó aquel día.

-Entonces no me gustara probarlo- asegura él.- Aunque quizás podrías saltearte este día de trabajo, sabes que al jefe no le molestará, eres su preferido- sugirió.

-Nick, alguien debe hacerse cargo de pagar el alquiler y mantener este piso, no empieces- lo corto antes de que pueda convencerme.

-Chicos yo puedo ayudarlos, si es que quieren- agrega tímidamente Rose.

-No creo que una chica tan bella deba trabajar en está ciudad, ni tío Bill deja que Vic o Dom trabajen- responde Nick, haciendo gala de sus dotes como galán al mismo tiempo.

-Rosie, lamento decepcionarte pero en este caso Nick tiene razón, solo dedícate a la beca y al estudio, nosotros ya nos encargamos de traer el dinero para sobrevivir, ¿no es así Nick?- pregunto en un tono levemente amenazador, conozco lo suficiente a ese chico como para saber que la belleza de Rose lo ha encandilado, como si no tuviera una madre, una tía, dos primas, un primo y por si fuera poco él mismo con encantos veelas.

-Claro Teddy, ¡pero que cosas preguntas hombre!- responde tranquilamente, esa es la única virtud de Nick que me encantaría tener, su buen animo y su actitud positiva frente a todo.

-Nick, acompáñame necesito darte las instrucciones para sobrevivir a esta señorita, Rosie con tu permiso.- como toda respuesta ella se limita a enarcar una ceja de forma divertida, yo por mi parte le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

-Teddy, que te sucede, ¿no estaras celoso, cierto?- pregunta un vez en su cuarto Nick.

-¿Celoso? ¡Claro que estoy celoso! Mi mejor amigo coquetea con la chica que amo, me encantaría ver tu reacción si el que hiciera eso fuera yo, y tu estuvieras en mi lugar.- como defensa puedo alegar que mi compartamiento se mantuvo a raya hasta que la puerta del dormitorio estuvo cerrada.

-Ted Lupin ya puedes ir dejando de lado las idioteces, te recuerdo Teddy que nunca te haría algo así, y de paso también por que creo que lo has olvidado que tienes novia, y esa chica se llama Nina Monserrat, por si también lo has olvidado te digo que tiene mi edad, estudia medimagia y que quedó en venir hoy a la noche, justo para la cena- el tono sarcástico que utilizo mi amigo me hizo saber que lo había ofendido.

-Oh no, no puede venir con Rose aquí, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estudiaran en el mismo lugar es algo bueno que se conozcan, Nicolai siento mi acusación, tienes razón tu nunca me harias eso, también necesito tu ayuda, Nina no piensa venir sola, lo hará con sus padres... No puedo presentar a Rosie como una prima, porque ciertamente no lo somos, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?- unos golpes en la puertan interrumpen mis quejas.

Miro extrañado a Brandon, su cara refleja el desconcierto que presenta, eso no puede ser bueno.

-Que yo sepa no esperamos a nadie- confirma Nick, definitivamente esto no pinta bien.

Salimos del cuarto y nos encontramos con Rose en la sala, mirando extrañada la puerta. Ella nos mira, quizás piense que pueden ser alguna de sus primas, o Bill pero los conozco a todos lo suficiente como para saber que ellos no golpean, ni siquiera tocan el timbre, simplemente entran, como si fuera su propia casa. Luego recuerdo que Nina es de las pocas personas que golpean la puerta en vez de llamar con el timbre, aun sin quererlo quedo casi tan transparente como un fantasma y mi pelo se vuelve blanco, no creo poder con esto.

No puedo siquiera salir de mi estupor cuando Nicolai abre la puerta y por ella se deja ver a una chica de cabello negro como la noche, ojos verdes, cuerpo escultural, piel que parece porcelana y lo último que logro distinguir son sus labios rosados, luego solo puedo responder al beso que me da.

Nina Monserrat es una chica, como ya dije antes, de cabello negro, ojos verdes, la piel bien blanca que le da el toque de parecer de porcelana, cuerpo escultural, labios rosados, estatura como para una modelo y un corazón de oro. Nunca en todo lo que pude llegar a imaginar de mi viaje, tener una mujer así se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, sencillamente no estaba en mis planes, solo se dio, un día paseaba con Louis y nos encontramos con Vic, Dom y Nina, las chicas me la presentaron, unos días despues estaba saliendo con ella y a tres meses de conocerla era mi novia. Su edad es la misma que Nick o Rose, diecinueve años, estudiante de medimagia y gran amiga de las chicas. Nick me dijo, una vez que se entero de mi amor por mi "prima" que debería darme una oportunidad, con Nina. Así empezaron las cosas y todo iba bien, hasta hace un día.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste :D No tengo idea de cuando podré volver a actualizar, mi vida ya se empieza a hacer algo mas agitada a partir de este mes, por eso y para no hacerlas esperar actualizo hoy. Es un capi corto, no necesitan ni decirlo, lo sé perfectamente, pero mejor que nada es.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, que siempre incentivan y alegran.**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Ceci**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola! Siento mucho la demora, no pensaba tardar tanto. No creo que sirva de mucho dar explicaciones acerca de por qué no subí un chapter antes. Espero que no se hayan ido.**_

_**Quiero agradecer los reviews a: susyh y Melrose Cullen, también a quienes leen pero no dejan reviews. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: personajes de JKR a excepción de Nicolai Brandon y Nina Monserrat

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 7.**

La tan sorpresiva visita de Nina desconcertó tanto a los dueños del lugar como a la inesperada visitante, podría decirse que incluso muchísimo más a Rose. La Weasley no tenía idea de quien era esa hermosa mujer, que en esos momentos besaba a Teddy como si la vida se le fuera en ello y por si fuera poco parecía pariente de los pulpos. _"Vamos Rose Weasley, contrólate, Teddy no es nada tuyo" _pensó la pelirroja en un llamado a si misma.

Nick se debatía entre la risa por la situación o hacer algo para parar aquello y terminar con el circo, de seguro Ted optaría por lo segundo pero no se imaginaba como hacerlo, carraspeó levemente pero a Lupin le basto como excusa, se aparto de su novia como un rayo.

-Nina... ¿Cómo... estas?- pregunto por fin Lupin luego de una rápida mirada a Rose y Nick que seguían parados o mejor dicho clavados en el suelo.

-_Amog_ estoy muy bien- respondió la chica, sonriendo.

Un leve carraspeo que no fue proveniente de Nick se dejo escuchar por la habitación, atrayendo la mirada de la despampanante francesa.- ¿Y tu quien _eges_?

-Rose.- respondió la Weasley, algo desafiante.

-¿_Guose_?- repitió Nina, incrédula.

-Rose Weasley, es prima de Victoire y Dominique.- aclaro Nick cuando vio que ambas chicas echaban chispas por los ojos.

-Oh Nick.- exclamo Monserrat haciendo caso omiso de lo aclarado anteriormente.- ¿_Gomo_ te _encuentgas_?

-Muy bien, gracias.- contesto el chico veela con evidente desagrado, cosa que no le paso inadvertida a Rose.

Nina volteo a ver a su novio y a la Weasley le pareció que esa chica, a pesar de parecer un ángel era muy distinta. Luego miro a Ted, en su mirada se podía notar el mismo brillo que tenía cuando salían juntos, la misma mirada de amor. Un balde de agua helada le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de ese detalle, y podría jurar que algo en su expresión había cambiado porque Nick se le acerco y la abrazo de manera protectora. No acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto con alguien no conocido, se removió algo incómoda. Pero también le sonrió en agradecimiento al chico, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te apetece conocer mejor la ciudad?- pregunto Nicolai en un susurro.

-Claro.

Rose se deshizo del abrazo y se dirigió al cuarto de Teddy para buscar algo con lo que cambiarse y poder salir a conocer la ciudad y también despejar la mente. Pero ese día parecía haber sido hecho para molestarla, la novia de Ted, en lo que Rose interiormente pensó que era un momento de inteligencia, se percato del detalle de hacia donde se dirigía.

-¿_Pog_ qué vas al _cuagto_ de Ted?- pregunto con la voz teñida de desconfianza. Eso hizo sonreír a Rose, quien se dijo que tenía un punto a favor. Con la voz más melosa que pudo y las peores intenciones brillando a todas luces en su frase, respondió.

-Necesito ropa con la que vestirme y dado que _pase allí la noche_ es donde se encuentra.

Nick dejo escapar una carcajada por el comentario y también la provocación, aunque logro disimularla a tiempo con una tos falsa. Ted miro a la chica pelirroja con una expresión que se dividía entre el asombro por la falta de modales y el regaño por provocar a Nina de esa manera.

-Teddy, Nina debo de avisarles que Rose y yo iremos a caminar por la ciudad, creo que nuestra invitada debe de conocerla algo mejor.-

* * *

Iban sumidos en un silencio, no de esos incómodos de los que quieres salir, sino de uno de meditación. Rose no entendía nada, cuatro años sin ver a Ted Lupin, cuatro años en los que constantemente pensaba en él.

Cuando en la academia de medimagia le dijeron de las becas, se apuntó sin dudar. Le encantaba lo que estudiaba y por lo que sabía en Francia se encontraba la mejor academia de todas. _Y Ted Remus Lupin_, no era que se sintiera celosa, la verdad se sentía desplazada. Durante todo ese tiempo ella no había salido con nadie, sus primas le decían que se quedaría sola, sin nadie pero a ella no le interesaba, quizás en su pequeño mundo de fantasía pensaba que Teddy la quería y que no habría otra para él, no, no solo lo pensaba; lo tenía asumido.

Ahora, ya en el lugar donde estudiaría se encontraba con que todo lo que ella alguna vez pensó e imagino era solo eso, imaginación. El chico de quien se había enamorado no estaba solo, tenía una pareja, ella no poseía un lugar fijo donde quedarse y... ¿Por qué sus mejillas estaban húmedas? Unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda, con una fuerza que si bien no le provocaba ningún daño, la reconfortaba. Nick.

Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Brandon y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si solo él fuera su tabla de salvación, se sentía idiota llorando por un hombre en los brazos de su mejor amigo pero ya nada podía hacer. Las lágrimas salían a torrentes y mojaban sus mejillas sin darle tiempo de secarlas. Unas manos suaves las secaron por ella y la obligaron, tomándola del mentón, a levantar la mirada.

Azul contra azul, eran dos miradas tan parecidas y tan diferentes. Rose sonrió, la mirada de Nick brillaba de la misma manera que la de James, Fred o en algunos momentos Albus. Mezcla de inocencia y picardía.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto el chico, intrigado.

-Tu mirada, me recuerda a mis primos.- contesto ella, sincera.

Él volvió a abrazarla y la guió hacia una plaza en donde pudieran sentarse, aunque para sorpresa del chico, Rose no hizo amago de sentarse en la banca y lo hizo en su propia falda.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Estas tonto? Me siento.- dijo ella, pícara.

El rió muy fuertemente, la gente a su alrededor los miraba de manera dividida, algunos de forma reprobatoria y otros con sendas sonrisas, pensando seguramente que eran dos enamorados.

-Nick, puedo hacer una pregunta.- cuestiono.

-Ya has hecho una, pero vale te doy otra oportunidad.- bromeo él.

-¿Qué ha sido de Ted en todos estos años?- de manera inexplicable el semblante de Brandon cambio por completo y es que él no era el más indicado para contestar esa pregunta.

-Teddy se graduó de la academia de aurores con las mejores notas y también con honores, luego de eso realizo un curso sobre criaturas tenebrosas, al parecer compartía ese interés con su padre. Siempre fue un chico alegre pero nunca intentaba nada con las chicas, por más que éstas babearan por él.- respondió Nicolai tratando de decir las cosas de una manera en la que Rose quedara satisfecha, pero sin decir mucho.

-¿Y Nina?- dijo la pelirroja con una extraña sensación.

-Eso, Rose, no es algo que deba decirte. Sin embargo, para saciar tu curiosidad te diré un poco sobre ella. Nina es amiga de Victoire y Dominique, desde que tengo memoria es conocida de la familia. Su historia es tormentosa. En la adolescencia decía estar enamorada de mí, cuando las chicas le presentaron a Ted se preocupo por él y lo saco de su aislamiento con las mujeres.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Se convirtieron en amigos desde ese momento, hasta hace unos años en los que se decidieron por ser pareja.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no te agrada?- volvió a preguntar.

-Porque no lo hace, la conozco demasiado como para que me agrade, Rose debes tener cuidado. No vuelvas a provocar a Nina como lo hiciste hoy, a pesar de que muchas veces lo necesite. Cuando Nina Monserrat quiere algo lo consigue, sin importar a costa de qué. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro, trataré de no bajarla de la nube muy seguido. Gracias Nick.

* * *

_**Un besote, nos vemos en los comentarios.**_

_**Ceci**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: personajes de J.K Rowling_**

Capitulo 8:

Estaba claro que aunque tratara de poner toda su atención en la clase de _medicina mágica y sus combinaciones con la medicina muggle_, no iba a lograrlo. Así que resignada a perderse toda la hora suspiró. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que pisó Francia. No sólo por haberse reencontrado con Teddy, sino también por sus amigos, su forma de vivir y su rutina. Ella tenía claro que no era muy sociable, a pesar de ser cordial con todos, sus amigos eran reducidos, además estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad de su hogar en Londres donde podía tumbarse en su sillón favorito y cubrirse con una manta si quería leer, o donde no importaba si vestía con una vieja sudadera que era color azul pero por el paso del tiempo y los lavados ya casi no tenía color. Y ahora en aquel país tan diferente se encontraba con que debía empezar todo una vez más, nuevos amigos, nuevo hogar, nueva rutina, todo era diferente.

Todo menos lo que sentía por Ted.

Sus sentimientos hacia el ahijado de su tío Harry eran exactamente iguales que cuando estaba en Hogwarts y tenía quince años, lo seguía amando a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Pero también estaba cansada de verlo todo el maldito día con su novia pegada a él como si fuera un pulpo, mirándola despectivamente y criticándola sin motivo alguno.

Rose sabía que su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba, y no pensaba dejarse ganar por sus ganas de tomar a la francesita insoportable y jalarla de los cabellos hasta que se fuera del apartamento, claro que no. Aunque todo tiene límites y los de ella ya están sobrepasados.

Un insistente repiqueteo hace que se voltee molesta hacia atrás, donde Nina golpea la punta de su pluma contra el banco, produciendo un molesto sonido que comienza a sacarla de sus casillas, así que le manda una mirada asesina, a ver si la morocha capta la indirecta, pero o lo hace y la pasa por alto, o su grado de estupidez es mayor al razonamiento humano, Rose personalmente cree en lo segundo.

Vale aclarar que la Weasley lleva tres meses en aquel país, y que también su relación con Nina Monserrat se reduce únicamente a discusiones en clase, palabras bordes en el piso, miradas asesinas cada vez que se miran… y una muda competencia por llamar la atención de Ted Lupin.

* * *

–Ted, ¿no crees que sería bueno que Nina volviera a vivir en su casa?- pregunto Nick a su amigo, a decir verdad llevaban teniendo esa charla desde que las dos chicas que vivían con ellos casi se habían matado tratando de untar con mermelada unas tostadas, cuando ellos habían llegado a la cocina, alertados por los gritos, Rose y Nina mantenían una especie de batalla con los cuchillos incluidos.

–Nicolai, creí que las disculpas por parte de mi novia habían sido suficientes, quedó claro que todo fue un malentendido.- respondió Teddy, ya un poco harto de hablar de eso.

–Eso crees tú, amigo. Esas chicas se odian

Ted miró a su amigo unos momentos, sí, sabía que las chicas se odiaban y sabía el motivo… Él… Era consiente de la competencia que llevaban, aunque se hiciera el desentendido, pero lo cierto era que ya su paciencia se agotaba, cansado de las discusiones, los gritos y las miradas que ese par protagonizaban.

La actitud de Rose era lo que más lo sorprendía, ya que desde pequeña la hija mayor de Ron Weasley demostraba gran madurez e inteligencia, y ahora comportándose como una cría parecía romper con todo lo que algún día fue. Nina, por otro lado, no le producía nada, absolutamente nada. Había intentado sorprenderse con sus berrinches, pero luego de un tiempo, terminó pensando que su novia ya era así, caprichosa, aunque no solo estaba eso… Ya no la quería… Sonaba increíble que dijera eso, porque verdaderamente llegó a pensar que era la mujer de su vida, compartían gustos, se divertían juntos, se entendían… Pero todo eso perdió sentido cuando la única mujer que logro enamorarlo reapareció en la madrugada francesa frente a la puerta de su residencia.

Nick notó el brillo en la mirada de su compañero, ya lo conocía, era aquel brillo que sólo Rose Weasley podía provocar y que hacía años Ted no presentaba. Con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer al taciturno pero divertido Ted Lupin, la herida que significaba para él crecer sin sus padres, su sonrisa apagada los primeros tiempos que pasó en Francia, la sonrisa divertida y el brillo de picardía cuando planeaba una buena broma, como entrecerraba los ojos frente al pobre chico que se acercara a su prima Victoire, ese amor fraternal que se tenían… y por último, notaba cuando la sonrisa llegaba a los ojos del muchacho, y sólo lo había visto así cuando mencionaba a aquella pelirroja con cara de ángel y nombre de flor…

La situación estaba poniéndose difícil, la convivencia en su casa era casi inexistente, si Rose estaba en el piso Nina y Teddy salían a bailar o al cine, a cualquier lado donde no se cruzaran. Y si por el contrario Nina era quien estaba en el departamento Rose arrastraba a Nick a dar una vuelta y sentarse en la plaza donde habían hablado la primera vez. En cierta forma casi no hablaban, ya ni siquiera Ted y él podían salir juntos y divertirse como lo hacían antes.

–Entiende, Teddy, esas chicas están acabando con la paz que teníamos. Deben controlarse, o irse.- dijo Nick, suspirando. Había pensado mucho en el tema, no le agradaba tomar ese tipo de decisiones, pero ya no aguantaba más.

–Lo sé, hablaré con ellas… No Nick, seré yo quien las ponga en orden.- agregó Ted cuando su amigo hizo el intento de hablar. Nick asintió, quizá fuera bueno que su compañero les hablara a ambas.

* * *

Iba saliendo de la universidad cuando sintió que la pechaban por la espalda, no necesito ver para saber quien había sido, así que dispuesta a voltearse e increparle a esa persona freno en seco, produciendo que la persona que estaba a su espalda chocara con ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa al levantar su vista y ver unos hermosos ojos grises, que parecían mercurio, mirándola insistentemente. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. Ella conocía esa forma de mirar, durante un año estuvo prendada de esos ojos. Juntando valentía, Rose levantó su mirada para encontrarse frente a un chico de ojos grises, cabello platinado y facciones aristocráticas… Scorpius Malfoy… Pero, ¿qué hacía él allí? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué coño se había desatado un festival de mariposas en su estómago? Eso no pintaba bien, nada bien.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Definitivamente me merezco que me maten por demorar tanto en actualizar, y al hacerlo, que sea algo tan insignificante como este capitulo. Lo siento, de verdad, de corazón. Se que no tengo perdón._**

**_Me costó mucho terminar este capi, escribía un párrafo y luego lo borraba porque no me parecía suficiente. Sigue sin hacerlo. Pero es hora de que me enfoque en esta historia. Prometo poner todo mi empeño en actualizar en dos semanas, ni más ni menos._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Ceci._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: personajes de Jotaká.

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 9.**

Volver a verlo había sido una gran sorpresa, seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Con sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio cayendo despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros, la sonrisa ladeada… Todo, nada había cambiado, y Rose se sorprendió.

Scorpius se encontraba estudiando medimagia en Londres, pero por insistencia de sus padres había decidido terminar la carrera en Francia. Y al igual que la chica, se había llevado una gran sorpresa al saberse compañeros de curso, una vez más. El por qué un chico como él, rico, con popularidad, talento para el Quidditch y un buen apellido estudiaba esa carrera era todo un misterio.

Pero ya la Weasley había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, porque ese chico, Scorpius Malfoy, sí que las poseía. Ella sabía de primera mano que nada bueno podía venir de él, que solía jugar con aquella persona que se atreviera a fijarse en su persona, sabía que era capaz de usar a las personas según su conveniencia, y eso hacía que a pesar de su atractivo físico perdiera todo interés. Porque Rose no solo cayó en sus encantos, sino que también fue una de sus víctimas, fue casi como su conejillo de indias, y no podía perdonarle tal maldad. Ella aún recordaba todo lo ocurrido cuando salieron juntos, porque sí, lo hicieron. Y él no pudo comportarse más ruinmente por falta de tiempo, no solo le había montado los cuernos con casi la totalidad de las chicas en Hogwarts, no, también intento forzarla, gracias a Merlín no lo consiguió, gracias a Merlín y a Teddy. Ahora resultaba que se lo encontraba nuevamente, nada más que en la academia. Rose se hizo la nota mental de no comentar absolutamente nada de eso, ni a Nick ni a Ted.

Scorpius, también sorprendido, sabía que si se acercaba a la chica sus días estarían contados, pero eso representaba un reto, de esos que él ama, así que se propuso idear un plan para volver a conquistarla, poco a poco. No necesitaba de una bola de cristal para saber que seguramente ella no querría verlo ni hablarle, pero con un poco de paciencia quizá lograba su cometido. Era un Malfoy y estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería pero ahora, siendo un hombre, la situación era algo distinta. Quería tener a Rose Weasley, y sin embargo no era así.

* * *

La hija de Ron llegó al lugar donde se hospedaba sumamente cansada, con la imagen de Scorpius nítida en su mente y muchas ganas de descansar. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, dejo su bolso en el sofá y se dispuso a ir a cambiarse a su cuarto –que también era el de Nick, habían hecho ese cambio desde que Nina se instaló con ellos- para sentirse un poco más cómoda.

Claro que no contó con que Ted iba a estar ahí, dormido en la cama de su amigo, con un retrato entre sus manos. Rose se quedó parada en el umbral, hasta que juntando el valor suficiente, se acercó a Lupin. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al ver la fotografía, eran ellos, cuando estaban juntos. Ella recuerda que dejo que Teddy se la quedara para que nadie la viera, y así evitarse problemas. Ahora, cuatro años después, se encuentra con que el chico que ama aún la conserva, y además la estaba mirando antes de dormirse.

Sin querer contenerse realmente le acaricia el rostro suavemente, temblorosa e insegura de su tacto, pero al mismo tiempo anhelante, dejando fluir ese impulso que siente desde que llegó. Lágrimas corren ya por sus mejillas, incapaz de detenerlas, quiere lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar, que él la consuele, pero sabe que eso acabó. Lo sabe porque Nina es quien pasa las noches junto a Ted, es para ella que sonríe… Y aunque le duela, no puede cambiarlo.

Teddy la mira, ve sus hermosos ojos azules llorando, ve las lágrimas bajando cuales cascadas por su rostro, observa sus manos temblando con el retrato sujetado fuertemente… No se prohíbe el recorrerla, mirar su cabello rojo, sus facciones armónicas, sus labios… La desea, como no lo hará con nadie; la ama, más que a ninguna. Ha dejado a Nina, y también le ha dicho que se fuera del apartamento. Ahora está dispuesto a volver con Rosie, a no perderla una vez más.

Sin importarle las consecuencias, su mano derecha vuela al rostro mojado de la chica, dibujando una suave caricia desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, donde se detiene. Ella lo mira, sorprendida, insegura, esperanzada y feliz por ese efímero toque.

-_Te amo, Rose Weasley._

Fueron cuatro palabras que hicieron que la chica se estremeciera, cuatro palabras que prendieron una gran llama en su corazón, apagando súbitamente el dolor sordo que soporto durante todo ese tiempo, volviendo a latir feliz.

Enamorado.

Se acercan lentamente, despacio y sin apuros. Se miran, se contemplan y se sonríen.

Se besan.

Es un beso cargado de anhelo, de pasión, de ternura, rápido y demandante, exigente. Pero delicioso.

Han esperado demasiado tiempo, pero ahora no hay nada que los detenga. Ted recuesta a Rose sobre la cama y se deja caer arriba, apoyando los brazos a los costados para no aplastarla. Y ella se pega a él, buscando ansiosamente el contacto con su cuerpo.

Se miran a los ojos, mientras que prenda por prenda desaparece su ropa.

-He esperado esto tanto tiempo, Teddy.- susurra ella, delineando con sus manos cada músculo de la espalda del chico. Y Ted sonríe, feliz de saber que no la perdió.

Vuelven a besarse, ahora sin prisas, disfrutando de cada toque, cada beso, cada roce. Sus gemidos se entremezclan, sus respiraciones se agitan…

Están encendidos y dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo que perdieron, quieren disfrutar, pero saben que tendrán mucho tiempo para ello, por lo que sin contemplaciones, Lupin se introduce en ella, fuerte, violento; apasionado. Sus movimientos se sincronizan, cada vaivén es estar un paso más cerca del cielo. Los besos se vuelven mas fogosos, y luego de un tiempo, los movimientos erráticos. Rose puede sentir a Ted derramándose dentro de ella, y por primera vez en cuatro años se siente completa. Con sus palabras, resonando en la cabeza.

-_Te amo, Rose Weasley.

* * *

_

**_Hola! Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero de corazón que les guste. Ando apurada, debo estudiar, pero como prometí, el nuevo capitulo, y antes de la fecha, eh?_**

**_Quiero aclarar algo, Scorpius Malfoy, no es que tenga algo malo contra el chico y su familia. Vamos que amo a los Malfoy, pero necesitaba un "chico malo" y como todos los pintan pareja, yo solo los puse como ex-pareja. Si?_**

**_Por último agradezco en el alma los reviews del capi pasado._**

**_Nos vemos,_**

**_Ceci_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: personajes de JK. A excepción de Nicolai Brandon y Nina Monserrat. La trama me pertenece.**_

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia, tortura y violación. Personas susceptibles abstenerse.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

Sentía un brazo protector sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura, un pecho ancho a su espalda subía y bajaba lentamente, demostrando una respiración acompasada y tranquila, indicando que su compañero estaba profundamente dormido. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lograba conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, mucho menos dormir tan tranquila. Las imágenes de lo sucedido anteriormente acudieron a su mente, haciéndola sonreír como tonta. Era lógico que durmiera tanto si estaba agotada cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se removió cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar al chico que la abrazaba. Cuando consiguió un poco más de movilidad sobre su cuerpo volteo a verlo, Ted tenía el cabello castaño cayendo despreocupadamente sobre su rostro, y sus facciones demostraban una tranquilidad pura, sin duda se encontraba relajado completamente. Aún así, a pesar de que dormía y parecía tranquilo, el agarre sobre su cuerpo no se aflojaba y en alguna que otra ocasión de tornaba más fuerte.

Si alguien le preguntara cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos no dudaría en contestar que su corazón parecía saltar dentro de su pecho, que no podía evitar la sonrisa, y que estaba plenamente feliz. Enamorada. Durante cuatro años no hizo más que soñar con un despertar así, junto a Teddy, y ahora simplemente estaba en las nubes. Su mayor deseo estaba frente a ella.

El chico se removió un poco para luego abrir los ojos lentamente, al ver a Rose una sonrisa adorno su rostro de forma inmediata, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo notó. Ted se deleitó con la visión que su acompañante ofrecía, verdaderamente se veía adorable con sus cabellos revueltos y su piel sonrosada, el brillo reluciente en sus ojos azules y cubierta solamente por la suave sábana, que aunque cubría su desnudez, se amoldaba perfectamente a todas sus curvas. No muy exuberantes ni tampoco escasas, Rose tenía las curvas suficientes como para hacer que varios hombres voltearan a mirarla, pero aún así, lo que más encantaba de su persona era ella misma.

-Hola.- dijo Rose al darse cuenta de que había despertado.

Teddy, por toda respuesta, la beso.

-Buen día.- saludo él.

Se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar volver a sonreír. Inmersos en su pequeña burbuja dorada, temían que al salir del cuarto las cosas volvieran a distanciarse, pero eran los suficientemente maduros para darse cuenta de que no podían vivir encerrados por siempre.

Se suponía que habían ido a Gryffindor por valientes, era hora de demostrarlo.

El chico se incorporó un poco en la cama y la abrazó por detrás, esparciendo pequeños besos por las diferentes pecas que la chica tenía en los hombros. Rose soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir sobre su piel los labios de Teddy, haciendo que él sonriera.

El toque era casi efímero, pero desataba un incendio entre ellos dos.

* * *

Era casi mediodía cuando salieron de la habitación y al hacerlo se encontraron con la cara risueña y divertida de Nick, quien al verlos les guiñó un ojo.

-Buen día, tortolitos.- dijo riendo. Rose también esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y sin que Nick o Ted pudieran preverlo se lanzó encima del chico veela, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Nick.- dijo ella, divertida por la cara de ambos muchachos.

Teddy soltó una carcajada y le dio un pequeño golpe de hombro a Nicolai, al tiempo que tomaba a Rose de la cintura. El chico rubio miro a sus amigos, abrazados y más felices que nunca, y se sintió feliz por ellos. Desde que la pelirroja había llegado esa casa todo era un tormento, sin contar las innumerables veces en las que la vio llorar, pero ahora, cuando estaba junto a Ted, sabía que no lo haría más.

-Espero que esto sea definitivo.- dijo sinceramente, mirándolos a ambos. La pareja asintió, sonriendo.

Al ser tan tarde, tuvieron que desayunar o almorzar sumamente rápido, Ted debía llegar al trabajo junto a Nick, y Rose tenía clases en la universidad.

* * *

Si bien el día anterior no podía concentrarse porque Nina había parecido encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo en golpear la punta de la pluma contra el banco, ahora no lograba hacerlo por dos motivos, dos sencillos motivos.

Y ninguno era relativo a la francesita.

Lo primero era que no podía dejar de pensar en Ted y en el hecho de que ahora estaban juntos, Rose, quien desconocía que Monserrat y Lupin ya no eran pareja, sentía que estaba en el lugar de "la otra" y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero su parte egoísta, esa que nadie a excepción de ella conoce, le hacía saber que no podía darse el lujo de perder al chico que amaba por una simple sensación.

El segundo motivo que la inquietaba era Scorpius Malfoy y su llegada a Francia, más específicamente a la misma universidad que ella, en el mismo curso. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, y probablemente lo estuviera, tendría más de un problema con su antiguo novio. Si verdaderamente lo conocía, y vaya que lo hacía, podía asegurar que el chico que parecía un ángel le haría la vida imposible. Y por si fuera poco, si Teddy se llegaba a enterar de quien era su nuevo compañero se batirían a duelo, quizá no literalmente, pero Rose podía imaginárselos a ambos peleando a puño limpio, cual muggle cualquiera.

Y no podía permitir semejante cosa.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿se siente bien? Parece bastante distraída.- pregunto su profesor de hematología, haciendo que toda la clase volteara a mirarla. Rose lanzó una mirada asesina a sus compañeros y se dispuso a contestar la pregunta.

-Disculpe profesor, pero verdaderamente me siento un poco mal, aunque puede seguir con la clase, no se preocupe por mi.- respondió la chica, mintiendo un poco. Pero ni modo, ella no quería un castigo. Al ver que tanto sus compañeros como el hombre seguían a sus actividades, ella se dedico a seguir pensando.

Sumida en ella misma no notó las miradas de Nina y Scorpius desde puntas opuestas del salón.

* * *

-Ya le has dicho a Rose que terminaste con la insoportable de Nina.- pregunto Nick, sentado de forma nada correcta en su oficina.

-No, aún no.- dijo Teddy levantando unos segundos la vista de los papeles que miraba, su ceño se frunció al ver a su amigo.- Nicolai, siéntate correctamente, estás trabajando aunque no lo parezca.

El chico veela hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su compañero y simplemente lo miro curioso.

-Cuándo se lo dirás.- volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé, Nick, ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?- dijo Lupin, arto de mirar las pistas y no encontrar absolutamente nada.

-Hombre, pues si lo preguntas yo diría que no quiero. Pero a razón de que no aceptarás esa respuesta te daré otra. Nunca habrá nada allí, esas pistas fueron plantadas, Ted, todo esto es falso y seguimos en el mismo punto y nuestro asesino no aparece, y no lo hará.- aseguró Brandon. El chico castaño lo miro unos segundos, hacía casi tres meses que estaban en busca de un asesino en serie que acostumbraba a matar a sus víctimas mutilándolas y luego las quemaba, por lo general magos, y los aurores a pleno estaban en su búsqueda, pero el rubio tenía razón no estaban yendo a ninguna parte.

-Talvez sea mejor llamar a Harry.- suspiró Ted.- Él sabrá que hacer, y dado que el caso vino desde el Reino Unido, ellos tendrán que ayudarnos de alguna forma.- Nick asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy guardaba muchos secretos, todos ellos prohibidos. Pero sólo existía uno que a pesar de ser secreto, todos conocían. Al menos todos aquellos que lo conocieran a él. Y es que desde que en Hogwarts fue pareja de la prefecta perfecta, Rose Weasley, ya nada fue igual para él. Porque esa chica lo vuelve loco, porque su inocencia no combina con su sensualidad, y porque está sediento. Y lo único que logrará calmar esa sed, es ella. La misma que lo transformo, será quien lo haga volver a la normalidad, a la mayor normalidad posible.

Por eso, no se molesto en elegir una presa esa noche. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos, era saciarse de algún modo, y dado que últimamente había estado demasiado quieto, era hora de actuar. Fue a unos de los mejores bares de París se sentó en la barra y espero. Tomo unas cuantas copas, hasta que una chica llamo sumamente su atención. Estaba casi seguro de haberla visto antes, pero no sabía de donde.

Se la veía acompañada, pero eso no sería problema, sólo era cuestión de seducción, y eso era lo que mejor le salía.

Victoire reía mientras hablaba y le contaba a Nina su última conquista. Ya la morocha le había contado que su relación con Ted se desvaneció y la notaba un poco triste, por eso a pesar de que Dominique no estaba con ellas, salieron. En parte, para juntarse luego de un mes sin verse y en parte para distraerse juntas. De pronto noto que Nina miraba un punto fijo detrás suyo y se volteo, un gesto de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro al reconocer la persona que la miraba más fijamente que nadie en su vida.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto para asegurarse. Scor rió para sus adentros, perfecto la chica ideal, Victoire Weasley, ya vería que tanto le gustaba a los aurores su nueva presa.

-En efecto, ese es mi nombre.- dijo medio sarcástico, medio divertido en apariencia. Vic iba a levantarse cuando la voz de Nina la congelo en su lugar.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte por estos lugares, Scorpius.- dijo Monserrat con una ceja enarcada. Malfoy imito su gesto hasta que la reconoció, era una de sus compañeras.

-Pues no veo nada raro en mi comportamiento.- esta vez quien enarco una ceja de forma elegante fue Victoire.

-Malfoy si eres al menos un cuarto de lo inteligente que aparentas te irás de aquí.- dijo la rubia con los dientes apretados, ese imbécil había intentado violar a Rose y eso era imperdonable. Pero nuevamente, Nina la sorprendió.

-No, Vic, deja que se quede. Quizá pueda distraerme.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba cansada, algo mareada y con muchas ganas de ir a casa. Balbuceo algunas palabras para su amiga, quien seguramente no la había escuchado, e intento salir del local. Malfoy ya se había ido un poco antes, luego de tomar unas copas con ellas y hacer reír a Nina, además de encontrarle pareja. Sentía como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle y estaba comenzando a contar la cantidad de vasos que tomo, segura de que no habían sido los suficientes como para quedar en esas condiciones, cuando unas manos la tomaron por detrás, tapándole la boca y sujetándola con fuerza. De esa forma no podía gritar, pues nadie la escucharía y tampoco podía huir.

Scorpius había decidido cambiar su modus operandi por esa noche, dado que la chica era conocida y quien la acompañaba también, no la sedució en la mesa, sino que espero el tiempo suficiente como para distraerlas y de esa manera drogar a la escogida. Una vez que puso la droga muggle en la bebida de la chica salió del local, esperando agazapado en las sombras a que saliera.

Pero no solo había cambiado eso.

Scor estaba acostumbrado a matar a sus víctimas y luego quemarlas, dejándolas irreconocibles. Esta vez no la quemaría, pero se divertiría un poco con ella antes de matarla. Imaginaría que la chica era Rose, se concentraría en el color azul de sus ojos y saciaría de esa manera una parte de su sed.

Pensó en la antigua mansión que los Malfoy poseían en Francia y se apareció en el lugar, seguro gracias a su sangre.

Tomo a la chica en brazos, ya que se había desmayado, y subió con ella hasta encontrar el lugar ideal. La deposito en la cama de la habitación que seguramente había pertenecido a sus antepasados y observo el lugar.

El cuarto estaba ordenado pulcramente, la cama estaba hecha, y las sábanas de seda blanca y verde slytherin predominaban como colores. Bajó a las mazmorras, buscando algún objeto que le pudiera servir en su propósito. Vio una daga de plata y la tomo, pero necesitaba más.

Hasta que encontró lo que más le asqueaba, repugnaba pero al mismo tiempo, era lo que más necesitaba. Esta vez se saldría de sus propios parámetros y recrearía lo que alguna vez fue la "Santa Inquisición". Una sonrisa perversa cruzo por su rostro. Frente a él estaban lo que sin dudas eran instrumentos de tortura, antiguos, jodidamente antiguos. E igualmente peligrosos.

Lo primero que tomo pesaba demasiado como para poder subirlo por si mismo, así que conjuro un hechizo y lo subió a la recamara donde tenía su prisionera, que aún seguía inconciente. El objeto consistía en lo que parecía una mesa, un poco separado estaba una especie de casco, que aún así se encontraba unido al soporte por una especie de rosca, que tenía una manija con la que girabas todo, haciendo que bajara hasta aplastarse con la mesa. Y el otro era una pera de hierro al revés que terminaba con una llave de bronce y un gran tornillo.

Iba a esperar a que la chica despertara, pero excitado por lo que haría, excitado por las sombras que parecían acechar el lugar, como previendo lo que pasaría e invocando a la muerte, Scorpius tomo la varita y pronuncio.

-_Ennervate_

Victoire abrió los ojos lentamente y miro hacia los costados. Sus manos estaban libres pero se sentía pegada al lugar en el que yacía, volteo nuevamente la cabeza tratando de ver a quien la había capturado, manteniendo la calma de forma increíble, al menos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los objetos que estaban delante de ella, iban a torturarla. Trato de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero fue en vano. Estaba muerta de miedo y seguía sin saber quien podía ser capaz de tal atrocidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver salir de las sombras a Scorpius Malfoy, vestido exactamente como un mortífago, riendo cínicamente y con un brillo de locura en sus orbes grises.

–Q- qué quieres.- pregunto temblando ella. Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Vas a morir.- dijo lentamente, saboreando de las reacciones en su rostro. Luego de eso se dispuso a aprisionarla para poder manejarla a su antojo.- _Incarcerous_.-

Victoire grito, asustada como nunca en la vida.

-¡QUIETA!- rugió Scorpius.- Grita, grita todo lo que quieras. Este castillo está vacío, estúpida. Es la casa que mis antepasados tenían en Francia, nadie te encontrara, a menos que yo lo permita.

Se acerco a paso rápido hacia la cama, tumbándose a un costado de la veela, quien volteo el rostro. El chico sonrío aún más, le gustaba que se defendieran, que lucharan. Eso lo hacía todo más excitante como si fuera una competencia por el poder. Siguiendo con sus planes, volvió a levantarse y tomo en sus manos lo que parecía una pera. Agarró a Victoire y le desgarro el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, junto con la ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. Divertido abrió sin compasión o respeto las piernas de la chica, introduciendo dos dedos a la fuerza en su vagina. Ella se tensó ante el contacto, moviéndose violentamente, mientras gritaba más fuerte y lloraba más.

Malfoy no se molesto en mucho más y tomando el objeto de tortura, repitió el proceso que hizo con sus dedos. Victoire grito esta vez con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía el dolor insoportable de sus músculos desgarrarse. Él no paro con eso. Siguió, y girando el tornillo que tenía, desplegó en su totalidad el instrumento, provocando mayor sufrimiento y dañándola irreversiblemente. La sangre manchó las sábanas blancas por completo.

Saco el instrumento del órgano de la chica y volvió a tumbarse a su lado. Ella no dejaba de llorar y temblaba esporádicamente. Sus manos se dirigieron al bello rostro, acariciando la suave piel y entonces ella lo miró, con asco y rencor, pero también con miedo. Como lo tenía pensado, se concentro en el azul de sus ojos y una vez que imagino a Rose perdió cualquier autocontrol que podría haber llegado a tener. Se lanzo a sus labios, sintiendo como ella negaba el contacto y presionándola para que se lo permitiera. Victoire cedió, segura de que nada evitaría lo que vendría. Scorpius introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, imaginando todavía a Rose. Cuando la soltó y abrió los ojos, vio lo mismo que siempre veía cuando violaba a sus victimas antes de matarlas, el pelo pelirrojo y los ojos azules, los bucles esparcidos alrededor de la cabeza, dándole un aire salvaje, los labios rosados y sensuales, esbozando una sonrisa de burla. La furia lo domino y le asesto un puñetazo a Victoire, rompiéndole la nariz. Volvió a besarla y entonces sus manos no se contuvieron más, comenzaron a acariciar el desnudo cuerpo, su boca se desvió de su trayecto, mordiendo y succionando los pezones hasta sacarles sangre, haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

Él podía sentir su erección crecer conforme la chica se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, conforme probaba su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo, pero eso no alcanzaba quería probar su sangre, saber su sabor. Y poseído por una ole de locura bajo hasta probar la sangre que había entre sus piernas. Sabía a cielo, y eso lo llevo al éxtasis. Estaba necesitado de ella, hambriento, sediento, necesitaba calmarse con algo y dejar fluir toda su pasión, sacar la bestia que lleva dentro y hacerla suya. Como nadie lo hará.

En un movimiento rápido y desesperado se deshizo de su túnica de mortífago y su camisa. Abrió más las piernas de ella, que las había cerrado por el dolor, y sin piedad se hundió dentro. Nuevamente Victoire grito, lo golpeo con ímpetu en la espalda, pero eso no hacía sino más que enardecerlo y a ella le producía aún más dolor. Scorpius comenzó a moverse velozmente y cada una de sus estocadas la desgarraba aún más. En el cuerpo ya no podía haber más humillación. Pero el alma acababa de romperse.

La sentía llorar, suplicar que todo acabara. Pero igualmente no le alcanzaba, algo faltaba. Entonces lo entendió.

-Quiero que digas mi nombre, puta. Lo harás si realmente quieres que esto termine.- Victoire lloró. No tenía escapatoria.

-Scorpius…- Suplico con voz trémula.

Y eso fue lo que lo sació por completo, imaginar la voz de Rose Weasley pronunciando su nombre mientras la hacía suya. Una estocada más y se derramó en su interior.

Ya satisfecho se vistió nuevamente y llevo a la Weasley hacia el otro objeto. La hizo arrodillarse en el suelo y ajusto su cabeza en el casco. Con lo que era la tuerca comenzó a apretar cada vez más, ella luchaba por zafarse, sentía los huesos del cráneo romperse poco a poco, y luego de unos minutos se quedó completamente quieta, con sus ojos abiertos, vacíos y sin vida.

Él salió con ella del lugar y la dejo frente a la universidad de medimagia, como prueba y advertencia para Rose, demostrándoles en las sombras lo que podía hacer.

* * *

**_Hola! Bueno, ¡otro capitulo! Triste, violento y horrible de escribir. ¿Qué pasará con Vic? Ni idea. ¿Qué tiene Scorpius? ya luego lo sabrán._**

**_Es el capitulo más largo que escribí para esta historia, nueve páginas. Quizá parezca corto, pero para mí fue super largo. Me imaginación se activo, pero decidió darle un giro a este fic, así que cambiaré el rating a "M" y bueno, seguramente vendrán algunos capis con mucho drama._**

**_Algunas aclaraciones: no me he inventado nada, la hematología es: La Hematología es la especialidad médica que se dedica al tramiento de los pacientes con enfermedades hematológicas, para ello se encarga del estudio e investigación de la sangre y los órganos hematopoyéticos (médula ósea, ganglios línfáticos, bazo) tanto sanos como enfermos._**

**_O eso dice la info que conseguí._**

**_Y de resto, lo de la Santa Inquisición, verdaderamente es un tema que en mí país no enseñan, y que no tengo la menor idea. Pero aún así busque información acerca de tortura y esas cosas, y me apareció algo muy... sinceramente horrible, y por eso no me gusto escribir este capitulo. Les dejo el link de la página web y ustedes si quieren lo miran, tiene una imagen de los objetos mencionados aquí y otros tantos que ya era demasiado: http:/ html. rincondelvago . com/ inquisicion_ 2. html junten los espacios._**

**_Agradecer los reviews a franuxa, myfligths y javiera - 6, gracias!_**

**_Besos,_**

**_Ceci._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: personajes de JK Rowling._**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

Rose despertó con una sensación de opresión en su pecho, sin saber el verdadero motivo y angustiada sin aparente razón. Miro a Ted dormir tranquilo a su lado y volteo el rostro hacia la ventana, fuera el sol todavía no salía. Decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua que la despejara un poco, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontró con que Nick también tomaba un vaso con, a diferencia de ella que iba a hacerlo con agua, whiskey. El chico parecía brillar por sí solo, era algo hermoso, bello y atrayente, Rose nunca había visto cosa igual, pero sí leído sobre el tema. O eso creía recordar.

No muy segura de si lo que veía era algo verdadero carraspeo un poco, suficiente para atraer la atención de su amigo, y se sentó junto a él cuando lo vio sonreír. Pero igualmente brillaba, y además, Rose juraba haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos. Verdaderamente estaba intrigada, aunque decidida a dejar que él le contara su problema. Con una mano, temerosa, giro el rostro del chico hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, interrogándolo con la mirada, y sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos.

Nicolai no parecía querer hablar, sin embargo, no aparto a la chica de su lado sino que apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de ella. La pelirroja seguía mirándolo interrogante, probablemente debido a su brillo, pero no tenía valor para contar lo que sentía, por quién lo hacía y que era lo que, creía, que estaba pasando. Una incesante sensación de agonía lo había sacado de su tranquilo sueño, despertándolo bruscamente mientras en su cabeza un grito, que indudablemente era de mujer, se dejaba escuchar. Pero ese no era el único motivo, porque Nick estaba seguro de conocer esa voz, casi musical, y luego de eso, el brillo en su piel. Conocía el motivo para que su poder veela despertara de improvisto, y eso ya era mucho decir.

No era algo muy común, aún entre veelas o magos, pero si su piel brillaba… si ese poder en su interior despertaba, entonces la persona más importante en su corazón, esa que amas, está en peligro. Y Nick esperaba y rogaba a Merlín que no fuera eso, que ella no estuviera en peligro, porque de otra forma no podría seguir adelante… La otra opción era que ella, en vez de estar en peligro, hubiera activado el poder concientemente con la intención de demostrarle que le quería, como en el principio, al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, hicieron. Hacía ya tres años de eso, demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Victoire hubo activado el brillo en su piel, demostrándole que le correspondía.

Eran primos, no solían verse muy seguido de pequeños, de hecho, nunca en su vida cruzaron palabras… Nunca hasta que Bill Weasley decidió llevarse a su esposa e hijos fuera de Londres, tratando de obtener una vida más tranquila en el exterior. Todo cambió a partir de ese momento. Él no sabría asegurar si era amor, o si el poder de atracción ejercido sobre otra persona, propio de las veelas, era lo que los había unido. Pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, de la situación en que estaban, simplemente se asustaron, tuvieron miedo de la reacción de sus padres.

A pesar de todo, Nick junto el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su tío y explicarle el por qué del distanciamiento entre ellos, no fue una tarea fácil, pero tampoco fue una odisea. El mayor de los hermanos Weasley no le reprochó nunca nada, así como tampoco le prohibió, solamente se limito a mirarlos seriamente, y luego decirles que si esa era su decisión no habría problema. El blondo recordó, con amargura, que Vic activaba el brillo todas las noches, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Hasta que un día se cansó, y entonces, Nick supo que la había perdido.

-Nicolai.- el susurro de Rose fue apenas audible, pero Brandon brincó en la silla del susto.- Tranquilo, soy yo, Rose.

-Lo siento, pecas.- dijo él riendo levemente al utilizar ese mote. Ella también lo hizo.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto de pronta chica, acariciando la mejilla de Nick con cariño.- Por quién brillas así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella rió al escucharlo.

-Soy una biblioteca andante, recuérdalo.

-No puedo decirte, Rosie, lo siento, pero no lo haré aún.- ella asintió.

Los pasos de una tercera persona se escucharon. Ted avanzaba somnoliento hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar a Rose. Sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta al ver que su mejor amigo brillaba, lo hacía de la misma manera que Victoire en los primeros tiempos en aquel país, exactamente igual que su amiga. Por un momento deseó que ella estuviera allí, divirtiéndose junto a ellos, tal como siempre había sido.

Luego observo a Rose, sin duda Nicolai era una persona importante para ella, lo notaba en cada gesto, en cada sonrisa, lo palpaba por sus bromas, su forma de compaginar al instante, incluso más rápido que con él, y eso le producía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lamento interrumpir.- dijo hablando lentamente.- Pero quiero a mi chica.- su amigo le guiño un ojo, diciéndole con ese gesto que bromeaba y pronunció.

-My Lady.- dijo Nick mirando a la divertida pelirroja.- Le ruego me acompañe, aunque sea unos minutos más.- Rose estallo en carcajadas.

-Me disculpará usted, noble caballero, pero debo retirarme a descansar.- dicho esto saludo a Nick con un beso en la mejilla y se alejo, tranquila. Teddy miró a Brandon, divertido por la acción de su novia, pero preocupado por él, quien seguía bebiendo whiskey.

-Nick…- comenzó, titubeante.

-Ve a descansar Ted, estoy bien.- si Lupin iba a decir algo, luego de esas palabras, se calló.

* * *

Scorpius llego nuevamente a la antigua Mansión que era de su familia, más satisfecho que de costumbre caminó con paso seguro hasta su dormitorio, en el ala oeste del lugar. Ya dentro de ella se saco la vieja túnica de mortífago que utilizaba cuando atacaba a alguna chica, y luego de eso le siguieron la camisa y el resto de su ropa.

Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo del agua fría, metiéndose debajo en el instante en que la primera gota cayó, relajándose al sentirla corriendo por su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo la imagen de su obsesión se formo en su mente, el cuerpo desnudo de Rose, rozando con el suyo propio, arqueándose bajo su peso… Nuevamente perdió el control, pero esta vez no había víctima, así que buscando la solución más rápida, llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su cuerpo, comenzando un rápido sube-baja hasta correrse.

Cansado pero sin tiempo, apenas logro tomar una poción revitalizante para fingir que durmió en la noche, y rápidamente se encaminó a la universidad.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, la sensación de opresión en su pecho era aún más insistente que en la madrugada. Girando, descubrió que efectivamente Teddy había vuelto a la cama y seguía dormido. Entonces recordó que tenía clases temprano en la universidad y saltó fuera, corriendo para llegar a la cocina y prepararse el desayuno.

Al llegar al umbral de su destino pareció golpearse de frente contra un muro, Nicolai seguía bebiendo, varias botellas vacías estaban desperdigadas por doquier, todo era un desastre. Trato de acercase a su amigo, pero brinco hacia atrás en el mismo instante en que el puño del chico chocaba contra la mesa, lastimándose los nudillos. Sin pensarlo corrió en busca de Ted, asustada.

-Teddy, despierta.- susurro. El castaño abrió los ojos, desconcertado, pero le alcanzó con ver el gesto de la chica.

-Qué paso.- pregunto, poniéndose en pie.

-Es Nick…- Ted no escucho una palabra más, simplemente se precipito a la cocina.

Si lo que Rose había encontrado era un desastre, cuando Ted llego al lugar era todo un caos, Nicolai estaba liándose a golpes con cada objeto que se cruzara en su camino, el vaso donde había estado tomando solo era un montón de vidrios hechos añicos, la apariencia de Brandon era lamentable…

La situación en si misma era irreal.

Lupin no se molesto en advertir de su presencia, conocía al chico lo suficiente como para saber que sería en vano, así que solo lo tomo por los hombros y aplico un poco de fuerza, que en él era mayor por la condición de licántropo de su padre, calmando en menor medida al veela. Cuando logro hacer que reaccionara solo lo miro con enojo y decepción, y sin más gestos lo arrastró a su cuarto.

Desde fuera se sentía la voz de Rose, pronunciando hechizos de limpieza, ordenando el lugar.

-Nicolai, qué diablos pasó allí afuera.- exigió saber Teddy.

-Estoy seguro de que… de que algo malo va a pasar, lo presiento, lo palpo en el ambiente.- dijo el rubio, bajando la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentar aquella mirada marrón.

* * *

Una morocha de ojos verdes y piel de porcelana caminaba tranquilamente desde su apartamento hacia la Universidad de Medimagia, ubicada en el centro de París, Francia. Una sonrisa arrogante cruzaba su rostro, mientras que en su cabeza, un plan bastante cuestionable se creaba para separar a la pareja de enamorados que en menos de seis meses se había convertido en enemiga.

Relajada por la noche de juerga que tuvo, recordando al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que paso la noche con ella, uno más de sus juguetes, solo se concentro en ella misma, sin percatarse de que unos acerados ojos grises la miraban, mezcla de lujuria y gula, desde el otro lado de acera.

Nina se sobresalto al descubrir la presencia de Scorpius Malfoy a su lado, quien apareció de la nada, caminando tranquilamente.

-Scorpius…- pronunció morbosamente, mirándolo de arriba abajo, evaluándolo.

-Espero que tu noche haya sido divertida, _peti__t._- ella rió por el apodo.

-Estoy segura de que no lo fue tanto como la tuya.- devolvió la chica. Malfoy la miro interrogante.- Seguro que a los aurores les interesará saber quién ataco a Victoire Weasley, me pregunto qué serías capaz de darme, a cambio de mi silencio.

-Veremos que tanto eres capaz de soportar, Monserrat, grande será tu sorpresa si crees que esa chica vive, recuerda, es tu amiga.- la sorpresa se dibujo durante unos breves segundos en la mirada verde, luego recupero su indiferencia inicial.

-No es mi amiga, es mi arma. Como todos en esa familia.

-Cómo puedes asegurar que fui yo quien la ataco, es tu palabra contra la mía.

-Te vi cuando colocaste las drogas en la bebida.

-Entonces, mira mi resultado.- pronunció él, rodeándola con sus brazos y señalando al frente, donde el cuerpo de la chica en cuestión reposaba completamente desnudo, ensangrentado y con los ojos abiertos en la escalera principal del recinto.

Por un momento Nina Monserrat se paralizó en su lugar, presa del miedo. Al segundo siguiente volteó, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa al chico de cabello platinado.

-Tú, quieres a Rose Weasley. Yo, a Ted Lupin.- él la miro interrogante.- Te propongo un trato.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Espero de corazón que este capitulo guste... Bueno, ¡estoy actualizando muy rápido en comparación con el tiempo que llevaba sin hacerlo!_**

**_A partir de aquí, podría decirse que comienza una sub-trama, además del Ted/Rose. ¡Oh! Y veremos que tal se me da escribir sobre el trabajo de los aurores y la acción, que sinceramente no son mi fuerte._**

**_Agradezco el review del capitulo pasado :)_**

**_Nos vemos, _**

**_Ceci_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

El teléfono móvil que tenía, por insistencia de su madre, sonó con fuerza en la soledad de la cocina, desconcentrando a Rose de su tarea, reparando los objetos dañados. Sin embargo, al mirar la pantalla para contestar, un gesto de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro, era Dominique, su prima.

_-Rose…- la voz del otro lado se escuchaba llorosa._

-Dom, qué pasa.- preguntó, preocupada. Sintió un pequeño forcejeo y de pronto quien hablaba era su tío, Bill.

_-Rosie… Si estás parada, siéntate.- le dijeron, y ella obedeció._

-Tío Bill…

_-Victoire fue atacada… Nina la encontró en las escaleras de la universidad, Rose, está mal… grave.- la pelirroja perdió las fuerzas y el móvil se fue al piso, alertando a sus compañeros de casa._

Nick y Teddy llegaron corriendo, agitados y sorprendidos. Rose Weasley nunca lloraba, y ahora, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como cascadas.

-Hola…- Desde el hospital, Bill cerró los ojos con fuerza, si se lo decía a Nick todo se iría al traste.- Tío… qué está pasando.

_-Nicolai, vengan al hospital mágico, Pasquett, rápido.-después de eso, colgó._

Ahora entendía la opresión que sentía en el pecho desde la noche anterior. Ella misma parecía desgarrarse en esos mismos momentos, su entereza estaba quebrada, en su cabeza las palabras dichas por su tío Bill resonaban con fuerza inusitada… Nada le importaba en esos momentos.

Miró a su novio y a Nick, ambos la observaban preocupados, pero ella no tenía el valor suficiente para decirles que todo estaba bien, porque sencillamente nada iba bien en ese día. Victoire, su prima mayor, había sido atacada. Y solo Merlín podía saber cómo era que se encontraba.

No soportaba esa incertidumbre, necesitaba ver a su familia en esos momentos.

-Vayamos al hospital Pasquett, rápido.- La voz de Nicolai la sacó de su ensoñación.

Vio la mirada preocupada y desconcertada del chico, entonces supuso que él sabía algo, al menos el lugar donde debían estar, pero eso quedaba comprobado. No se molestaron en cambiarse la ropa.

* * *

Nick lucía más aterrado que nunca y él no se encontraba en condiciones de sacar a sus amigos de la impresión. Sus ojos castaños los observaban a todos, mientras veía a Rose llorar desconsolada luego de saber todo lo que le había ocurrido a Victoire, Dominique y su madre, Fleur, estaban en iguales condiciones. Louis parecía sumido en un extraño mutismo, aunque nadie se animaba a sacarlo del mismo, Bill era quien se mostraba más sereno, pero eso no impedía que sus ojos expresaran el dolor que sentía.

Los Weasley al completo habían sido reunidos en Francia.

Harry se le acerco de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.

-Teddy, cómo estas.-

-Sorprendido y preocupado, tío.- confeso sinceramente. Su padrino asintió, entendiendo.

-Necesito hablar con los Aurores en Francia y necesito que estés presente, tú y tu amigo. Quiero saber qué pasó, quién fue capaz de algo así.

Lupin se acerco a Nick y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja, inentendibles a todos, luego, ambos chicos se levantaron y partieron rumbo al Ministerio de Magia Francés, a fin de hablar con el cuartel de aurores.

Bill los observó en silencio, efectuando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa para tranquilizar a todos los presentes. Rose también se levanto de su lugar, pero en cambio, paro a su lado.

-Lamento lo que pasó con Vic, tío, pero sé que se pondrá bien… Ella es muy fuerte.- dijo la chica, mostrando genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

-Lo hará, Rose, lo hará.

* * *

Victoire presentaba algunos cambios, pero la gravedad de sus heridas no le permitía mejorar… Quizá por momentos movía algún dedo, pero no era mucho, y aún así los sedantes no dejaban que saliera del estado de coma impuesto por los sanadores.

Bill Weasley había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, cuidando de su hija, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Nick apareció de improviso, agitado y con los ojos llameando.

-Ya sabemos quién lo hizo…- le dirigió una mirada suave, tierna, a su prima y volvió a mirar a su tío con la determinación brillando en el color turquesa de sus ojos.- Esta vez no se nos escapará.

-Dime de lo que hablas, Nicolai, pero dame unos minutos.- El hombre mayor se acerco a la cama de su hija y depositó un beso en la frente de la muchacha, pálida debido a su estado.

-Sabemos que quien ataco a Victoire es un asesino que estamos buscando desde hace tres meses, el caso fue trasladado desde Inglaterra, cuando Harry se vio imposibilitado de hacer algo al ver que el maldito ya no estaba en el país.- La voz del joven era pausada y tranquila, Nick estaba dispuesto a contar todo lo que sabía, o al menos lo que tuviera permitido.- No sabemos porque cambió su modus operandi esa noche, pero lo hizo. Por lo general, una vez que secuestra a sus víctimas las mata, y luego las quema, pero ahora Victoire no fue quemada, aunque decididamente quiso matarla. El caso es, que esta vez lo atraparemos…

* * *

**_Buenas noches a todo el mundo. Lamento la demora, no tengo excusas... excepto que comencé las clases. Pero lo cierto es que este capitulo debería haber sido colgado antes, nuevamente, lo lamento._**

**_Agradezco el review del cap. pasado, y los favoritos y alertas que me llegaron._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Ceci_**


End file.
